Aloha Love
by RayLovesLilyForever
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, Matt, and Melina go on a two week cruise too Hawii lots of suprises. Sequal to almost to late to say I love you. 5 years later.
1. Chapter 1

I Dont own didly!!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Matt and Melina are in there bedroom sitting on there bed talking.  
  
********************************************************************************************Ml- Hey Matt where do you think we should leave for the airport ?  
  
M- I don't no honey, why don't we talk to the others?  
  
Ml- Okay there coming over tommorow to go over our plans for the trip.  
  
********************************************************************************************Meanwhile Lizzie is talking to Gordo in there apartment.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
L-Hey sweetie what should I bring on the cruise??  
  
G- I don't know, that is the kind of thing you should talk to Miranda about not me.  
  
L(laughing)-Yeah your right you would probably have me bring like one outfit and expect me to were it for two weeks.  
  
G- No i would let you bring like three.  
  
Lizzie throws a pillow at him just missing a glass of wine sitting on the table.  
  
G- Klutzy strikes again!  
  
L- Gordo!  
  
G- What i'm only joking!  
  
L- You are so lucky that I love you or I would kill you right now!  
  
Gordo throws the pillow back at Lizzie knocking her down.  
  
G- Lizzie are you okay?  
  
walking over to her  
  
L- I don't know Gordo my ankle hurts alot  
  
Gordo leans down and helps Lizzie up but sees that she cannot stand up.  
  
G- Lizzie I think you should go see a doctor about that ankle.  
  
L- Gordo what do you think is wrong with it?  
  
G- I'm not a doctor don't ask me!  
  
He leans down and gives her a kiss  
  
L- Can you bring me?  
  
G- Of course   
  
L- thanks Gordo your the best  
  
G- Thank you thank you very much.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N so ya like??? R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting ready are Matt and Melina.  
  
M- Melina are you ready to go?  
  
Ml- Matt I'm not feeling very good mabey you should just go with out me.  
  
M- Your sick i'm not just going to leave you here by yourself.  
  
Ml- but you have to find out when we have to meet the gang at the airport.  
  
M- Okay I will go but I will be back soon.  
  
Ml- Okay hun luv ya  
  
M- Love you to. get some sleep and feel better.  
  
Ml- I will now just get out of here.  
  
********************************************************************************************Now everyone except Melina is at Gordo's and Lizzie's apartment.  
  
G- So does everyone know what day we are leaving on?  
  
M- Uhh I don't   
  
G- We are leaving this Friday.  
  
M- Ohhh yeah now I remember  
  
L- So what time should we meet at the airport??  
  
M- Well what time does our flight take off?  
  
L- 3:00am  
  
M- woah thats early  
  
G- tell me about  
  
Mr- Well lets meet at the airport at midnight  
  
L- Okay  
  
G- so we are all agreed  
  
L- yeah  
  
G- Hey Matt were's your wife?  
  
M- Melina is home sick.  
  
G- Oh thats to bad hope she's okay by Friday  
  
M- yeah well I have to get home and check on her.  
  
L- Okay tell her I will call her later to chat.  
  
M- Alright  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
The Gang leaves.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N good? 


	3. Chapter 3

It is now Wendsday and Melina is still sick so Matt decides to take her to the doctor there are on there way.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Ml- I think I might know why I'm sick.  
  
M- And why is that  
  
Ml(heasently)- I think ..... I think I might be pregnant.  
  
M- Oh my god this is great Melina!  
  
Ml- Good thing we have a doctors apointment.  
  
M- yeah we will have to see how far along you are and see if you can still go on the cruise.  
  
Ml- I really hope I can.  
  
M- Me too.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Lizzie and Gordo are packing  
  
L- Gorod I am so glad that there is nothing wrong with my ankle  
  
G- me to  
  
L- wich swim suit Gordo?  
  
G- The bikini definitly  
  
L- Gordo! Behave yourself  
  
Gordo tackles Lizzie to the ground   
  
L- and what was that for?  
  
G- Nothin im just havin a little fun.  
  
L- Well we better finish packing  
  
G- yes mother  
  
L-Gordo!  
  
G- You never let me have any fun.  
  
L- Be good and maybe I will  
  
They laugh and decide to call it a night and go to bed.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N HELP I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S email me if you have any hilaryandadams_angel@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Melina and Matt are in the waiting room of the doctors office talking.  
  
M- When did you figure this out?   
  
Ml- like 20 minutes after you left for Lizzie and Gordo's I was thinking and it is a very possible thing.  
  
M- This is soo great  
  
The doctor calls Melina back. Matt decides to stay in the waiting room. He sits there impatiantly as he wait for Melina to return.  
  
***********************************************Meanwhile Lizzie and Gordo were talking about what they would do on the cruise and in Hawaii.  
  
L- I want to lay on the beach and watch the sunset.  
  
G- Oh you dont want me there?  
  
L- I never said that.  
  
G- Well I want to walk on the beach and look at the moon with you.  
  
L- Oh Gordo you are so romantic and that is why I love you soo much.  
  
G- What my good looks dont have anything to do with why you like me?  
  
L(teasingly)-Well....  
  
G- Lizzie you are so mean  
  
L- I was only kidding.  
  
G- I know  
  
Gordo kisses Lizzie and they decide to to spend the entire night looking at the stars and talking.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Melina comes out from her appointment and Matt almost explodes with curiosity.  
  
M- Well are you?!  
  
Ml- Maybe maybe not  
  
M- Melina come on I'm dying!  
  
Ml(very quitely)- Y-yes  
  
M- Yes?  
  
Ml- Yes!  
  
M- Oh this is so great so how far are you?  
  
Ml- two months  
  
M- Wow so can you still go on the cruise?  
  
Ml- Yeah but no alchohol  
  
M- No duh  
  
Ml- Want to go over to Gordo and Lizzie's and tell them?  
  
M- Nah it is pretty late they are probly sleeping.  
  
Lets tell everyone on the cruise.  
  
Ml- But dont you think they will notice I am still sick??  
  
M- Dont worry so much sweetie it will all work out.  
  
Matt kisses Melina and they leave.  
  
***********************************************A/N HELP!!!!! NO IDEA'S 


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie and Gordo are talking under the stars.  
  
L- Gordo this is soo beautiful.  
  
G- I know, just like you.  
  
L- Gordo stop it.  
  
G- What it's true.  
  
L- I love you.  
  
G- I love you to.  
  
L- I cant wait till the cruise so I can spend all my time with you.  
  
G- Ditto  
  
L- Well we leave tommorow night.  
  
They both continue to talk and look at the stars and eventually fall asleep together on the patio.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
The next day Matt and Melina went to the bookstore before they finished packing to buy some baby books and baby name books.  
  
Ml- This is soo exciting!  
  
M- I know, i love you so much Melina.  
  
Ml- I love you to Matt.  
  
M- Well lets get these and get back and finish packing and get some sleep before we have to leave.  
  
Ml- Alright  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie and Gordo are finishing packing.  
  
GORDO'S P.O.V.  
  
Shirts, shorts, other junk, ring looks like everything is here, I can't wait till the cruise. This will be so perfect. I hope Lizzie says yes. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's 12:00 am They are all at the airport waiting to board. Melina is asleep in a chair and Matt is sitting next to her. Lizzie and Gordo are checking the flight board.  
  
L- This trip is going to bee great.  
  
G- I can't believe that I get to spend two whole weeks with you.  
  
L- Same here  
  
G- Well it looks like our flight is leaving on time  
  
L- Thats good  
  
G- Lets go telll Matt and Melina  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Melina is up and her and Matt are talking.  
  
Ml- Matt what should we name the baby?  
  
M- How about Jake if it is a boy?  
  
Ml- I like it but what about if it is a girl?  
  
M- You pick  
  
Ml- I like the name Nina and Melody. How about Melody Sue McGuire?  
  
M- Thats a beautiful name. Now what about the middle name if it's a boy?  
  
Ml- Jacob Allen McGuire?  
  
M- I love it!  
  
Ml- Quite here comes Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
M- Hi Liz  
  
L- Hey Matt what are you to doing?  
  
Ml- Nothing  
  
G(sarcasticly)-Sure  
  
L & Ml- Gordo!  
  
G- Why is everybody always yelling at me?  
  
L- Because your so cute  
  
G- I love you  
  
M- Guys come on dont get all lovey dovey on us!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Two hours later  
  
FA- Now boarding flight 157 from LA to Hawaii.  
  
L- Here we go!  
  
G- Paradise here we come!  
  
Ml- Come on sweetie  
  
M- I'm coming  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N Getting better?? 


	7. Chapter 7

On the plane on there way to Hawaii. Matt and Gordo are talking and Lizzie and Melina are reading World Travler(The magazine in your seat pocket)(a/n My dad works at an airport so I know alot).  
  
M- So what are you going to do on the cruise Gordo?  
  
G- Probably spend the whole time with Lizzie DUH!  
  
M- I mean what are you going to do together?  
  
G- Watch the sunsets and talk and explore the ship together.  
  
M- MMM.... Sounds romantic.  
  
G- Yeah. So what are you and Melina going to do?  
  
M- Probably the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie and Melina are talking.  
  
L- Do you think anything exciting will happen on this cruise?  
  
Ml(smiling)- Oh yes  
  
L- Like what?  
  
Ml- I don't know I just feel like were going to hear some big announcment.  
  
L- Like what kind of announcement?  
  
Ml- I don't know i'm not phsycic girl.  
  
They laugh.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/n sorry it is so short no IDEAS 


End file.
